Avalanche Tracy
by Laurelin-Eruwaithiel
Summary: An avalanche in Aspen requires International Rescue's assistance and stirs old memories for the Tracy brothers. Set in TAG (2015).
1. Rescue

1\. Rescue

John monitored the transmissions of the giant blue marble floating beneath him. There was one in particular that caught his attention, he singled it out on his display. It was an audio only broadcast, a man's voice pleaded desperately over the communication.

"Please if anyone can hear me, we're trapped and need help!"

John radioed his reply, "This is International Rescue, what is your situation?"

A huge sigh of relief was evident in the man's reply, "Thank goodness, my family, there was an avalanche and we were caught in it and we fell. My wife, she's hurt badly please help us!"

John tinkered with his display to show the reports coming in from the avalanche. Fortunately it had been relatively small, which was a blessing given that it was peak season and there were many skiers on the mountainside. From the early reports John was getting it seemed there were a number of skiers stranded on the ski lift system and several caught up in the flow, the normal rescue services would be able to handle the bulk of the operation but that family was going to need their assistance.

"I have your location," he confirmed with the man on the radio. "Help is on the way."

John hesitated as he went to contact Tracy Island. He wasn't sure how Scott and Virgil would react to this, but a family was in danger, and this is what they do.

"Tracy Island, this is Thunderbird 5, we have a situation."

[5-4-3-2-1-Thunderbirds are go!]


	2. Alan

2\. Alan.

Scott and Virgil exchanged a look as John filled them in on the disaster. Alan, who was supposedly studying at the table behind them couldn't help but over hear, "Aspen?" he queried, "that's where mom…" his voice trailed off as his older brothers turned and met his gaze. Alan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the older pair turned their attention back to John's hologram.

"Normal rescue services are underway," John explained, "but the woman is seriously injured and she needs to get to a hospital, they're running out of time."

"I know," Scott admitted, meeting Virgil's gaze he said, "Rescue is on the way." Virgil nodded a silent and solemn agreement.

"Virgil, grab Gordon and Alan with you," Scott ordered, "I'll meet you there."

The brothers each departed to their launch positions and soon both Thunderbird 1 and 2 vehicles had taken off and were on route.

Alan could feel the tension radiating off his brothers in the back seat of Thunderbird 2. Gordon was unusually quiet, far more contemplative than his usual nature. Virgil only spoke to confirm details of his flight with Scott and John over the comms. Alan felt like the air was pushing down on him oppressively and an odd impulse in the pit of his stomach reasoned he should remain silent and do as he was told if someone should actually to speak to him. No-one did. It felt like an age passed before they landed at the base of the mountain where the rescue operations were beginning to be set up. Alan stepped out of Thunderbird 2 and glanced up at the white covered peaks. The freshly settled snow made it look oddly beautiful. Next to him Gordon stood staring at the resort lodge, partially covered in a drift of snow. Alan thought he saw him judder before they set of towards Scott, who was already there liaising with one of the rescue team.

"Gordon, we've GOT dozens of skiers trapped on the lift system," he stated, "I need you to use a pod to help get them to safety."

"Okay," Gordon intoned and left with the rescue worker Scott had been speaking to.

Turning to the remaining brothers Scott instructed, "We've got to get that family."

Virgil nodded seriously and replied, "I've got just the thing."

They went back to Thunderbird 2's pod and Virgil revealed a heavy duty glacial vehicle stowed inside. It was filled with all the gear they could need for a cold weather rescue. Scott sat up front with Virgil as he drove the monster ice-truck up the mountain. John had transmitted the location of the distress call to them and Virgil had it on his holographic display. If the ride in Thunderbird 2 had been tense, the journey in the glacial truck was positively overwrought. Alan almost dare not breathe the air felt so thick. They homed in on the signal and Virgil slowed the vehicle to a halt. He and Scott scanned outside the windows.

"Are you sure it's here John?" Virgil queried with no sign of the chasm the family claimed they were trapped in.

"Absolutely, you should almost be on top of them." John's voice replied.

Scott leaned forward and narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised the landscape. He suddenly pointed and stated, "Over there." Virgil slowly moved the vehicle towards that direction and sure enough the icy crack appeared on the display, obscured slightly from their view by the settling snow. The three brothers exited the vehicle and stepped cautiously to the gaping maw of the crevasse.

"How did you know?" Virgil quietly queried the older brother.

Scott pointed to the ski lift. "Tower 626."

They did not speak, but Alan felt there was an exchange between his older brothers, like static electricity as Scott pointed out the tower. Alan observed Virgil absently rub his side and wondered if his older brother was aware he'd made the motion.

"I would've thought this part would be secured out of bounds." Virgil commented.

"It is," Scott replied, "they were off course because of the avalanche."

Virgil got busy with securing cables to the side of the massive pod vehicle while Scott and Alan got strapped in to safety harnesses. They set up a pulley system over the gap and Virgil threaded the cables in place before securing each of his brothers to the end of one. Using the controls he carefully lowered Alan and Scott down the steep icy shaft. Scott helped him get unhooked from the cable as his feet hit the slippery floor. They turned on their torches and Scott's voice echoed off the cavity walls as he called out for the family. Only the wind blew in answer. Scott and Alan began walking slowly along the crevasse floor, scanning for signs of their rescuees in the torchlight. The crack twisted somewhat making it impossible to see all along it. While they were moving something bright reflected off Alan's light. He moved over to it and picked it up. He brushed off the crystalline snow that had grown over the bright yellow object. It was a ski helmet, as he turned it in his hands he read the name emblazoned on the side. VIRGIL. He looked up at Scott who had stopped to watch his little brother. His blue eyes considered Alan with a sad mournfulness. Scooping down nearby Scott picked up a similar object, shaking off the layer of snow to reveal a blue helmet with SCOTT embellished on the side. Alan waited while Scott took a deep breath as though attempting to calm himself. He hooked the blue helmet around his harness and continued forward through the chasm. Alan did the same with Virgil's helmet and followed after him.

It was not lost on Alan that their familiar call signals had not been spoken during this mission or that his brothers behaved with odd little quirks. Alan knew this was going to have been hard on them considering the loss of their mother under similar conditions, or so his father had once told him. He was also confused, he had lots of questions but he didn't know how to ask them. As they rounded a sharp bend in the fissure they found the injured family. A boy, perhaps only a couple of years younger than Alan himself, with his mother and father. They'd gotten caught up in the beginning off the flow and skied off the main slope to try and avoid getting caught in it. Unfortunately it led to this rift and they had plummeted in. He and Scott attended to them and together they assisted them back to the cables where Virgil was waiting to lift them free of this icy hell. After getting the family down the mountain where they emergency carers took over they met up with Gordon who had finished aiding the rescue teams and they set off back to Tracy Island.

The journey home was almost as bad as the journey there for Alan. Part of him just wanted to scream to have his normal brothers back. The air of dysphoria flowing off them in waves kept Alan in check, like it permeated in to his own being and he felt a great sorrow but he wasn't entirely sure what for.

The next day was a beautiful morning on Tracy Island, exotic flowers bloomed everywhere decorating the rocky patch of land in the middle of the ocean with vibrant splashes of colour. The rescue calls had been quiet for the last 17 hours, peace and serenity seemed to reign. Alan knew better than to think his brothers were quiet because they were enjoying the peace. It wasn't just that their last rescue had stirred memories for the Tracy boys. Today was their mother's birthday. Since their father's accident Alan noticed the Tracy brothers held their own little solitude on this day, made all the worse this year by recent events. Scott usually became more focused and serious and spent his time checking over logs of past missions, reviewing the data and making notes for future reference. Virgil usually found his way to the piano at some point between tinkering with Thunderbird 2's gadgets. Gordon attempted to mask his feelings with humour, maybe for Alan's own sake, but would eventually get his scuba gear out and go diving in the caves around the island. John isolated himself even more on Thunderbird 5, seemingly making as little contact as he could get away with. Even Grandma Tracy when she was there would sit on the sofa with hot drinks and be lost in thought as the day whittled away. Alan feeling left behind had gone exploring some of the island with Kayo in the past.

This time, though, Kayo was out following up leads on the Hood's activities and Grandma was visiting Lady Penelope. Alan really was all alone. He quietly walked through the house, the lyrical melody of Virgil playing the piano filled the main room. It was a slow classical piece, Virgil's usual playlist on this day. Alan ran his hand across their father's desk as he listened to the melancholy tune. He didn't think he could take much more of this, he needed something to do, somewhere to go. After thinking for a moment, he bounced up the stairs and slipped down the corridor.

Alan stood in front of the wooden door apprehensively. Taking a deep breath he pushed it open and stepped inside. The Tracy brothers had left their father's room exactly the way it was when he had disappeared. Alan took a moment to scan around the room. He walked around, gingerly picking up interesting looking trinkets and belongings to inspect before carefully putting them back in their place. Alan found a photo frame on the dresser, he picked it up and ran his hand across the surface to remove the dust. The gleaming eyes of his mother and father stared up at him from the cold little frame. Alan couldn't help smiling sadly back at them. He wished he could remember something about his mother, but he was so young when she had died. He sighed as he thought sadly, without photos he probably wouldn't have even known what she looked like.


	3. John

3\. John.

"John, you don't seem yourself." EOS stated to her human partner. "Shall I run a medical diagnostic?"

"No, EOS, that won't be necessary." John replied. He tried to concentrate on monitoring the transmissions of the blue globe beneath him, but without many distress calls since the avalanche to distract from his thoughts he found it frustrating.

"Shall we continue that study of the star cluster in quadrant 17?" EOS suggested.

John knew she was meaning well but EOS's constant chatter to occupy him was growing annoying.

"No, EOS," he sighed and thought over his decision, "You know what, EOS, I think I just need a break."

John made his way to the space elevator that would take him down to Tracy Island. He'd contacted Brains to let them know he was arriving, and to prepare some supplies to take back to Thunderbird 5 on his return. Eventually the elevator docked and John bid EOS farewell, promising to be back by tomorrow and to contact him if any emergencies arose while he was gone. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he took in the momentary quiet around him. He made his way through the house to change his clothes. John was just about to climb the stairs to his room when the piano suddenly stopped as Virgil noticed him.

"Hey John, everything okay?" Virgil asked slightly concerned.

John forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, all good. Just taking a break while it's all quiet, you know."

There was an awkward silence. "I'm just gonna go get changed." John said pointing behind him and he climbed the stairs and went down the hallway to his room. Once dressed more comfortably he began walking back to the main centre of the split level house, he paused at the end of the corridor. As he stood there he heard a small shuffling noise from the next hallway where their father's room was. Curious he went to investigate. Standing in the doorway he found Alan sat on the floor at the foot of their father's bed. John noticed he had a few photo frames scattered on the floor around himself and was holding one. The youngest Tracy looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hey John, anything going on?" Alan asked eagerly excited to see his brother.

"No," John replied, "what are you doing in here?"

"oh, er, just looking through some stuff." Alan answered with a tone of embarrassment in his voice.

John reached his hand out for the picture Alan was holding and his little brother gave it up without much fuss. John stared down at his mother's face, "Mom."

He met Alan's gaze. "What do you remember about her?" Alan asked timidly. John was a little taken aback by the question. Alan must have noticed because he quickly added, "It's just that I was … I mean when it happened I er … " he sighed. "You guys never talk about it." John's eyes softened on his little brother and he sat on the end of the bed next to him. Putting his hand on Alan's shoulder he asked,

"What did dad tell you?"

"Just that she and Grandpa got hurt in an avalanche when we were skiing." Alan replied. John looked sadly down at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he allowed the memories to emerge in his mind. The snow. The panic. The hospital. The pain. He opened his eyes again to see Alan staring at him imploringly.

"Okay," John agreed, "this is what I remember."

"I was nearly eleven and you must've been two I guess. Dad was home from the Space Agency's second lunar base mission so he and mom decided to take us on a family trip. Grandma and Grandpa had always taken dad skiing when he was a kid, so mom and dad used to take us too." John smiled affectionately, the older memories were more pleasant than he had thought. "Anyway we arrived at the ski resort in Aspen and spent the first few days hitting the slopes. Of course Gordon was only allowed on the small runs but mom, dad or grandpa would take me, Scott and Virgil up higher for a few runs if we wanted. I'd had enough of skiing so I decided to stay in the ski lodge with you and Grandma Tracy that day." The fact that it meant John got to have a lot a peace and quiet away from his brothers didn't hurt either, he thought to himself.

 _The young John was sat on a sofa in the ski lodge. He'd already had an early breakfast with Grandpa and Grandma Tracy and they now sat together near the fire. John was reading one of his favourite books, Grandpa Tracy had a newspaper and Grandma Tracy was flicking through a magazine she'd found on the side. Although the way she was skimming through it made John think she wasn't all that interested in its contents._

 _"_ _Morning champ." His father greeted him as he ruffled his hair. John smoothed it back down with mild annoyance, "Morning dad."_

 _The rest of the Tracy family descended upon John's little haven with all the cacophony four brothers could raise while they put their boots and gear on. John pretended he was still reading, but who could concentrate with all this noise!?_

 _Lucy handed the toddling Alan over to Grandma Tracy who immediately began entertaining him with pulling faces and silly sounds. His mother stroked the last few ruffles of John's hair back in place. "You sure you don't want to come out with us sweetheart?" she asked him kindly._

 _John shook his head, "I'm alright," he insisted. She conceded and gently kissed the top of his head before she collected Scott and Virgil who were now both ready to hit the slopes. His father was toting Gordon and Grandpa Tracy was carrying Jeff and Lucy's skis for them while they handled their children. John waved them off as they left and welcomed the peace that fell back on his little sanctuary. With a satisfying sigh he continued to read._

 _He just had the last few chapters to go when Grandma Tracy politely interrupted him to see if he wanted anything to eat for lunch yet. There was a slight din as many of the ski guests had stopped to eat in the lodge or at least get a hot drink to warm up again. He declined, not sure whether it was something Grandma had cooked up herself, John didn't even trust her salads! He became aware then of a low rumble behind the din and the noise of people shouting outside. It wasn't long before he could feel the rumble too. Alarmed he stood closer to Grandma Tracy who put her free arm around her other grandson. There was a loud thud as the wall of snow hit the side of the ski lodge and John could see the light dim as the snow flurried over the windows before everything went eerily quiet. Alan began crying, scared and confused, Grandma Tracy tried to comfort him without much success. The other guests began making noises as they panicked. John just stood frozen to the spot trying to process what had just happened._

"Wow," Alan sat amazed on the floor by John's feet, "that must've been pretty scary."

"It was," John agreed with his littlest brother, "but not as scary as waiting to find out what had happened to everyone else."

"What did you do?" Alan enquired.

"Well, the ski lodge staff managed to contact the rescue services and we just had to sit tight until they were able to dig us all out." John continued, "Once we got outside they took us to this old building further down the mountain where they'd set up a sort of triage and we waited for more information as they rescued the people who had been up the slopes. That's where dad –"

"Whoa!" a voice interrupted them. The two brothers looked up to the doorway to see Gordon, holding some of his scuba kit, looking at them shocked.


	4. Gordon

4\. Gordon.

Today was always a quiet day on Tracy Island but the last mission had him feeling even more sombre. Gordon lay on the sun lounger around the pool, listening to the piano melody serenely flowing from the house. Scott had got himself buried away somewhere doing something boring no doubt and Alan didn't seem to be hanging around, probably because Kayo was off island. Gordon just lay there allowing the Sun to warm him over as he dozed. He wasn't sure how long he sat idly but he suddenly realised that the music had stopped being played and he decided he needed something to do. He went and grabbed his scuba mask and realised he must have left his fins in his room. He bounded through the quiet house and up the stairs to get to his room. As he reached the landing though he could hear voices down the hallway. He found John and Alan sat in their father's room with pictures of their mom strewn about the floor.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked as he inspected the photos strewn over the floor.

"I er, was telling Alan about what happened to mom." John replied rather awkwardly. Gordon bent down and scooped up one of the pictures which was of him, Virgil and their mother together on some boating holiday.

"I see." Gordon said pensively. "Where were you up to?"

"John was just saying that they'd been rescued from the ski lodge," Alan informed helpfully.

"Ah, I see," Gordon chimed, "may I?" he asked John before taking control of the story. John nodded.

He sat down cross legged facing Alan and began, "Okay so I was like eight so I was only allowed to go on the little slopes and that day was dad's turn to take me."

 _The small Gordon Tracy dutifully held his father's hand as they, Scott, Virgil, Grandpa and his mother made their way up the first slope. The boys were all wearing the helmets their parents had had specially made for them. Gordon's was bright orange with his name emblazoned on the side. He hadn't realised it at the time, but it was perhaps their parent's way of keeping track of the boys on the white slopes. Gordon sat next to his father on the ski lift, ahead of Virgil and his mother on the one behind and Scott with Grandpa Tracy behind them. They all got off together as they reached the top of the first flight. This was as high as Gordon was allowed to go. They waved off the others and then his father placed him to start his ski run. They spent the morning going round and round and round and round again. They occasionally crossed paths with his brothers as they finished coming the longer distance down the mountain valley. Gordon's stomach started to grumble as the Sun rose to its highest point. He looked up at his father, "Can I have a burger?" Gordon pleaded. Jeff smiled down at him._

 _"_ _Okay then, last run and we'll go in for lunch" his father replied, perhaps gratefully._

 _Excitedly Gordon set off down the slope, but in his haste he lost his balance and fell rolling over and over on the ground. Jeff skidded to a stop next to him and leaned down to help him up. Shakily Gordon got back to his feet but as he stood up right he realised that not all the shakiness was coming from him. He followed his father's gaze as a wall of white came billowing towards them in the distance. Gordon realised he could hear people screaming and shouting from higher up. The next thing Gordon knew, his father had lifted him up and had begun skiing down the valley as fast as he could. Looking over his father's shoulder Gordon's heart raced faster and faster as the wintry squall enclosed on them. Just as they reached the bottom of the slopes, Jeff was taken off his feet as the snow hit them._

 _Gordon simply felt his father's strong grasp around his arms as Jeff hauled him out of the snow. He hugged his father tightly as the shock as well as the cold made him shiver. "Are you alright?" Jeff asked him. Gordon just nodded in to his father's shoulder. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Gordon shook his head, he didn't think anything hurt too badly, sure he was aching in certain places and he was as cold as he'd ever known but nothing felt broken. Jeff gave a glance up the mountain valley as he set Gordon back on the ground. He kissed Gordon gratefully on his cheek and took his hand as they clambered through the soft snow, having ditched their skis, with Jeff having to lift him up occasionally when he stumbled in the softer patches._

 _Jeff stopped to help other skiers as they came across them, a helicopter flew over their heads as the rescue operation began. Eventually they managed to get off the snow drift and Gordon looked up at the familiar ski lodge, half entombed in the snowfall. Gordon gave a judder as he remembered Grandma Tracy and John and Alan had been inside. Jeff spoke to one of the rescue workers and they had a quick conversation that Gordon paid little attention to. One of the workers wrapped a warm blanket around Gordon and he noticed another did the same for his father. The officials put them in a transport vehicle with a few other people and took them down the road to the base of operations. As they entered the building there was much movement and noise, many people had been involved in the incident._

 _"_ _Grandma!" Gordon shouted when he saw the familiar figure and releasing himself from his father's grasp he ran over to her. She scooped him up and held him tightly. John sprinted over to his father, happy to see him and wrapped his arms around his neck firmly. Jeff picked up the mithering Alan next who calmed his crying in the presence of the familiar parental figure. Finally his father and Grandma shared an embrace both relieved to find the other's unharmed._

 _"_ _Any news of Lucy?" Jeff cautiously questioned Grandma Tracy. She simply shook her head. Gordon and John both sat at one of the tables, John wrapped his arm around Gordon's shoulder and he felt his older brother squeeze him gently as they both thought of their missing family._

"We waited there quite some time while dad and Grandma Tracy spoke to different officials and rescue workers," Gordon continued to retell the events of that day. "People kept bringing us hot drinks and as the time went on, the other people around us started getting news of their families. They either got taken away, to see them I guess, or they just sat and cried."

A silence fell on the room as John and Gordon reflected on their memories of that time. Alan looked between the brothers as each seemed lost in sorrowful thoughts.

Gordon met Alan's blue-eyed gaze and forced a smile for his little brother. "Eventually we got told that they'd been found and they were being taken to the hospital by helicopter. So we got taken there."

 _The Tracy family sat in the hospital waiting room. It was small and quiet with no one else around. Gordon sat on the floor playing with Alan, who was mostly oblivious to the situation around him, save for occasionally asking for his 'momma' and getting upset when she didn't appear. John sat with his head curled up on their Grandma's shoulder. Their father agitatedly paced a short section of the room. A doctor quietly entered the room and spoke to Jeff, "he's responding well and becoming alert."_

 _"_ _Can I see him?" their father asked almost impatiently. The doctor nodded and led them to the room._

 _Jeff was carrying Alan as they walked, Gordon held Grandma Tracy's hand as she led him down the corridor and John followed on her right. The sight of Scott lying in the hospital bed made Gordon feel uneasy and he squeezed his Grandma's hand more tightly. "Is he gonna be okay, Grandma?" the young Gordon questioned nervously._

 _"_ _Yes, dear" she smiled as she reassured her little grandson. Jeff was already by Scott's bedside stroking his eldest son's hair and a smile broke over his worried face when Scott opened his blue eyes and stared back at him. "Dad." Scott spoke weakly._

 _"_ _It's alright, Scott." His father spoke softly, "You're safe now."_

 _Scott gave a tired smile before frowning and questioned, "Virgil?"_

 _Grandma Tracy and their father exchanged a worried look. "The doctors are looking after him." Jeff reassured, although Gordon could tell something was wrong. Grandma Tracy let go of Gordon's hand as the doctor whispered something to her and escorted her away somewhere else, Jeff watched her go morosely but turned his attention back to his children when she had gone. Gordon noted that Scott's leg was raised on some pillows and their father told him not to disturb his older brother._

"What was wrong with Scott's leg?" Alan questioned curiously.

"I'd broken it." Scott stated matter-of-factly. John had been aware of Scott and Virgil's presence in the doorway for a while, but the answer seemed to take the younger brothers by surprise.


	5. Virgil

5\. Virgil.

The house was ghostly quiet as Virgil sat on the piano stool staring at the ivory keys. His mother had taught him to play and his thoughts were consumed by her. This is the day he always missed her most. He placed a single white flower on the lid of the piano before placing his fingers over the keys and began to play. His concentration broke when he noticed John across the room, his older brother didn't make a habit of spending time on terra firma. After they had spoken Virgil looked over the piano and having been disturbed gently closed the lid over the keys. He strolled down to Thunderbird 2's hangar to work on some deferred maintenance on the powerful aircraft but it didn't take nearly as much time as he hoped. Eventually he found himself looking around the main room wondering where all his brother's had disappeared to. Hearing their muted voices carrying down from the rooms upstairs he mounted the staircase and found Scott leaning in the doorway of their father's room while Gordon spoke.

They both entered the room after Scott had interrupted the story and Virgil sat beside John on their father's bed. He picked up one of the photos adorning the carpet, it was of the whole Tracy family, taken at a picnic they'd had for Grandma Tracy's birthday. It had been taken the same year they'd lost her.

"Dad never said how bad it was," Alan spoke softly and almost apologetically. Virgil took a deep breath, it was hard thinking about that day, not least because he didn't remember it all.

"Virgil's memory is kinda sketchy," Scott began to explain to Alan and the young Tracy looked worriedly at his older brother. Virgil half-smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I remember the day we flew to Aspen from Kansas." Virgil began. "I also remember the night Gordon lost all his marshmallows when we toasted them in the fire 'cause he kept leaving them on the stick too long." The brother's shared a little giggle as they recalled the evening for themselves.

"Hey, I like 'em really toasty!" Gordon complained.

Virgil looked seriously at their youngest brother, "but I do remember a little of what happened just before the avalanche."

"Scott persuaded mom and Grandpa Tracy to let us go on one last run before taking a break for lunch," Virgil started. "We were on the ski lift when the avalanche began."

 _Virgil sat with Scott in the lift seat as it rose up the mountain to the top of the ski run. Lucy and Grant sat in the one behind. Their mother had strictly told them they were not to begin until they were all together at the top. Virgil became aware of a strange noise like soft things falling just as the ski lift juddered to a stop by one of the towers. They swung gently in place as the noise became louder, more like a wave crashing on the shore. Virgil felt Scott grab him protectively as they watched the white wall of snow moving down the valley and it came cascading down under them. He was somewhat aware that his mother was screaming their names, but there was little they could do other than watch. He felt the thud as the wall hit the tower next to them and he grasped Scott's arms in return as it rocked the lift chair violently. It creaked and groaned under the strain. As the avalanche raced down the valley they could hear the metallic grinding noise of the other towers bending to the force of the gathering snow fall and before long they felt the sickening weightless drop as the cable they were on was being pulled down. The cable strained painfully as it's fixing snapped off the tower. The lift seats dropped for a section, throwing the brothers around as they swung in to the tower, knocking some of the breath out of Virgil as they collided. Dangling from the cable he could read the large black numbers painted on the tower support. '6-2-6'. He breathed heavily as he tried to get his breath back. There was another slow grinding creak and the rest of the cable gave way._

 _They landed hard on the ground but other than some scratches and aches the brothers didn't seem too badly hurt. Scott helped Virgil untangle himself from the scrap metal left of the lift chair and they stumbled over towards their mother and Grandpa Tracy who were similarly untwining themselves from their own seat. Lucy hugged her boys and Virgil thought she squeezed so hard he'd lose his breath again. All the same he clung tightly to her back._

 _"_ _Are you both alright?" she finally questioned them. Scott and Virgil nodded together. She smiled at them gratefully before looking worriedly down the valley. Both boys followed her gaze, they knew Gordon and their father had been further down the valley when they had passed them on their last run. Virgil felt a twinge of panic and he hoped they hadn't still been on the slopes. Lucy rubbed her arm and Grant inspected it for her. He said something about it being sprained, and put his arm around her for support._

 _"_ _Okay boys, let's get out of here," he suggested to his grandsons and they agreed. "Your Grandma will kill me if we're late for her special lunch." Perhaps Scott realised his grandfather's attempt to make them feel better for the moment._

 _"_ _Maybe we'd be better off staying here!" Scott replied and Virgil managed a smile._

 _"_ _Scott, look after your brother," Lucy requested as they began to clamber down the valley together._

 _Grandpa helped their mother while she cradled her arm and she walked cautiously on the sheer surface of the valley floor. Without the layer of snow coating it, the ground was treacherously smooth and slippery. Scott and Virgil walked slightly ahead of them, sometimes with one or the other skidding on the icy surface and having to regain their balance. The tower of 626 groaned ominously beside them as the wind shifted its precarious position. Scott stopped to watch it as it gave a particularly loud moan in a strong gust of wind. Virgil carried on half-skating across the surface before inevitably he fell with an 'umpf' and went sprawling on the floor. On any other occasion Virgil expected that Scott would have laughed at him, but concern must have overrode the normal sibling feeling and Scott took a step forward to help as Virgil got to his hands and knees to stand. As he did so, Virgil felt the ground jolt slightly beneath him and the sinister sound of the ice cracking around them. Scott froze. Virgil's heart pounded in his ears as the crack grew from underneath his hand and snaked across the surface towards his older brother. Virgil's brown eyes were wide as he looked up at Scott, he knew he was in trouble._

 _"…_ _moooooom." Scott called as softly as he could manage his voice edged with fear._

 _Lucy's attention was on her boys. She and Grandpa edged slowly and carefully towards them. The tower creaked and groaned._

 _"_ _It's okay, I'm right here." She beckoned towards Scott. Virgil's gaze became transfixed on the growing spider-web crack growing under his hand with each breath he took. He tried to breathe as little as possible to try and stop it but it didn't seem to make much of a difference. He was aware that his mother was talking to Scott, trying to get him to reach out to her. He briefly glanced up as the tower gave an almighty screech as it shifted and suddenly dropped over a few metres as some of the supports gave way. His mother's scream haunted him and he closed his eyes tight. The tower was falling towards them and with the ground about to give way beneath them they had nowhere to run. They were trapped. It gave a low groan as it settled in its new position. Surprised he was still there, Virgil panted heavily as he re-opened his eyes. He dared a glance at the leaning tower, it wasn't going to stay there long. He was still aware of his families' voices around him but he paid little attention to the others as he watched the spider-webs grow alarmingly under him and spread out towards them. Virgil was vaguely aware that somebody was shouting, but fear over-powered everything else and he didn't hear the words. The tower groaned. Virgil's eyes were bewitched by the disintegrating ice supporting him and the dark chasm that lay beyond it._

 _"_ _THUNDERBIRD!" Scott's voice rang clear as a bell as he yelled the familiar word. It was a call sign they used when they had played space games together, going off on exciting adventures. It was enough, Virgil riveted his eyes on Scott._

 _"_ _Take my hand," his brother ordered. The tower creaked. Virgil lifted his hand carefully from the crack, as he did so the cracks under his knees grew alarmingly as they took the extra weight. Undeterred Scott encouraged him to keep reaching. The tower moaned. Scott leaned as far forward from his mother's grasp as he could as he attempted to reach Virgil. Another jolt and the ground dropped slightly under them. Virgil's heart jumped as his mother made a cry and he retracted his hand back to the crumbling ice._

 _The tower's remaining supports gave way and with a whining growl it came crashing down towards them. Virgil felt as though it happened in slow-motion and yet the moment had passed before he'd had time to think. Scott tried to grab him but Virgil had still been beyond his reach as the tower rammed in to the ground beside them. It fell short of coming down on top of them but caused the ice sheet supporting them to fail and collapse away. Being in the middle, Virgil quickly felt the weightlessness under him and was enveloped in the darkness of the rift before a painful thud._

"That's pretty much all I remember before waking up in the hospital a few days later with a couple of pins in my hip." He tapped his side for emphasis.

"What did you do?" Alan questioned with a curious panic.

"Broke my pelvis." Virgil answered simply.

"What happened to the others?" Alan pushed.

Scott looked up from the photo frame he was holding and levelled Alan with a sympathetic look. "We were all injured in the fall. I was lucky I only broke my leg. Mom, Virgil and Grandpa didn't get off as lightly."


	6. Scott

6\. Scott.

Scott found it difficult to ignore the nagging ache in his chest. The last rescue had stirred up a lot of old emotions for the eldest Tracy. He'd shut himself in his room with the intention of sorting through files on the Hood, but instead he found himself holding the blue helmet that beheld his name as he sat in his desk chair. He closed his eyes as he listened to the doleful melody emanating from the piano in the main part of the house. Virgil was prone to play when he thought of their mother, and Scott enjoyed listening. It was like having a part of her back in the house. It was a shame that Virgil was shy about his talents, he could listen to him play all day.

He heard the sound of what turned out to be Alan rummaging through the room next to his. He chose to ignore it. A short while later the piano abruptly stopped and he thought he heard John's voice as he spoke to Virgil, he strained to hear, thinking maybe a call had come in, but nothing seemed to arise from it as it went quiet again. He placed the helmet on the end of his desk and turned to begin with some work. The muffled sound of John talking carried through the wall as he tried to look over the reports. Curious as to what his brothers were doing in their father's room chatting away, Scott found that he'd abandoned his work and was listening in. He listened as Gordon joined them and as the story began to unfold he realised that he'd never really thought what that day had been like from their point of view before. He quietly slipped out of his room and hung around the doorway as his brothers relayed the story to Alan.

He was shortly joined by Virgil who gave him a quizzical look. Scott put his finger to his lips to not disturb the story and turned his attention back to the room. Virgil quietly stood beside him and they listened together as Gordon informed Alan about their wait at the hospital.

The three brothers in the room stared at him as he interrupted their conversation. "It's alright," he told them and they seemed to relax. Scott sat on the dresser chair and Virgil settled next to John on their father's bed.

He listened apprehensively as Virgil told the brothers what he remembered of that day, and Scott relived the heart-stopping memories with him. Scott leaned over and lifted up a picture of their mother and himself cradling a newly born Alan together. He regarded the teenage Alan sat on the floor in front of him, he was so much like her.

"When the tower came down it broke the whole ice sheet over the crevasse. We all dropped down the steep icy slopes." Scott continued on from Virgil's account. "There was ice and metal, broken off from the tower everywhere."

 _Scott had roughly skidded down the sides of the rift and came to a painful jolt at the bottom. He gave out a cry as he tried to move his leg and the white hot pain burned it. He heard his mother cough and stir as she regained consciousness. She rolled over and threw a piece of the tower that had landed over her to the floor with a clang._

 _"_ _Scott?" she called in the dim light._

 _"_ _I'm here," he replied._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" she asked. He wanted to be braver and tell her he was fine._

 _"_ _I think I've hurt my leg." Scott admitted. He gave a yelp as she tried to help him lift it._

 _"_ _It's alright," she encouraged and put her arm around him. Seemingly satisfied that whilst hurt Scott was in no immediate danger she turned her attention elsewhere._

 _"_ _Virgil!" she hollered in to the dimly lit crevasse. Scott held his breath as they waited for a reply. None came. She called again. No answer. Scott grew worried for his brother, he had to help find him. A small groan nearby alerted them to Grant waking up. He gave a lot of coughing as he did so and Scott was sure his breathing was a bit wheezy. Lucy carefully made her way over to him Scott noticed that she limped as she tried to move. Scott braced himself and grinding his teeth against the pain managed to get himself up to shuffle along the ground. He slowly moved towards where he thought Virgil should be, breathing so heavily through the pain as he moved he thought he might hyperventilate. The dust and ice still settling in the air made it harder to see too far in front of him but he quickly caught the sight of that bright yellow helmet. He reached Virgil's side. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Scott gave him a shake by the shoulders._

 _"_ _Virgil, wake up!" Virgil moaned softly in response but made no other movement. "Mom, I found Virgil." Scott called out to where he could just about see her figure in the gloom. She reached them in what seemed like no time at all to Scott. She gave a sigh as her fears were banished. She squeezed Virgil's arm._

 _"_ _Virgil, can you hear me honey?" Scott observed as Virgil lay quiet as though fast asleep in the middle of the night. His mother looked Scott in the eyes. "We need to turn him on his side to make him comfortable, do you think you can help me?" Scott nodded, eager to help his little brother. She grabbed Virgil's arm and put her hand over his hip, ready to gently pull him over on his side, Scott placed his hands underneath Virgil's shoulder and back to help roll him. "On three, one, two, three." Virgil gave out a deafening scream as they started to move him. Scott and his mother immediately let go._

"We didn't know at that point the extent of Virgil's injuries," Scott explained. "All we knew was that he was in too much pain for us to move him at all."

John, Alan and Gordon all glanced at Virgil who remained thoughtful as Scott recounted his story.

 _Scott sat as comfortable as he could with a broken leg with Virgil's head on his lap. He was holding his little brother's hand as Virgil tried to hold back his tears of pain. Virgil was squeezing it_ _very_ _tightly back. His mother had removed Virgil's helmet once he'd started to be able to calm down and Scott had taken his own off. Lucy left her eldest son in charge of his brother before she limped carefully back over to their grandfather. Scott looked down at his brother, Virgil's eyes were creased shut as he attempted to block out the intense sting throbbing in his sides._

 _"_ _Hey, you know, I think Grandma will be disappointed we went to so much trouble to avoid her cookies." Scott forced a smile as he tried to distract Virgil from his discomfort. Virgil gave a half-chuckle, gripped Scott's hand more tightly and shook his head._

 _"_ _Don't make me laugh," Virgil managed to quietly strain out. Scott nodded and placed his other hand by Virgil's head to help make him comfortable. Virgil started to blink his eyes closed like he was growing tired. Scott wasn't sure if he should let him sleep or not._

 _"_ _Virgil?" he asked quietly._

 _"_ _Hmm." Virgil replied drowsily without opening his eyes._

 _"_ _What's your favourite place on Dad's Island?" Scott enquired. Sitting on the icy floor was making his legs cold and thinking of the beautiful Pacific island made him feel a bit better. Virgil gave slow sleepy answers to Scott's questions as he talked about what they would do the next time they visited, where they would build a fort on it, what mischief they'd cause everyone._

 _Scott was shivering when his mother slowly and more painfully limped her way back over to her boys. Scott thought her eyes looked a bit red but it was hard to tell in the dim light. She leant over and gently stroked her fingers through Virgil's dark hair, "Virgil?"_

 _He emitted a sluggish "Mom" in response but did little else. She kissed his forehead. Sitting behind Scott she wrapped her arms around him tightly._

 _"_ _How's Grandpa?" he questioned her. She hugged him tighter and whispered,_

 _"_ _He's sleeping." Scott felt her wet cheek as she kissed him softly. He swallowed hard and didn't want to think any more about it. He leant back in to her and they waited together in the gloom._

Alan looked deeply saddened as Scott looked down at him. "I don't remember falling asleep but in the cold we must have," Scott stated. "The next thing I sorta remember is hearing lots of people around me and I think going in the helicopter." He swallowed hard as he thought about the moments after he'd woken up in the hospital.

"Dad always said it took too long to rescue us." Scott stated, feeling a twinge as he thought of their lost father too. "When we first got to the hospital they had to treat us for hypothermia, after that they could treat our injuries."

 _Scott sat uncomfortably in the bed, his leg raised to immobilise it after he had been taken to have a cast put on it. His father sat next to his bedside with Alan on his lap, who was stretching his hand out towards Scott. John sat red-eyed on the arm of the chair with their father and rested his head gently against the top of Jeff's. Scott extended his hand out towards his baby brother and Alan wrapped his little fingers around one of Scott's tightly. Both John and Scott gave a little smile to the little blonde bundle as he played with Scott's fingers. On his other side Grandma Tracy sat with Gordon curled up on her, hugging tightly as silent tears slid down his cheek. She had returned with the news that their grandfather had passed. They waited anxiously as Virgil and Lucy had gone in to surgery to be treated, details of their injuries had only been explained to their father and Scott could see the worry it caused him. Once he'd become fully conscious Scott had tried to explain what had happened to his father, but his emotions had gotten in the way of getting it all out right. Still, he thought his father had managed to understand._

 _A doctor beckoned Jeff out the room through the window and he passed Alan to John as he left. Scott was conscious of the fact everyone could see his heart rate momentarily increase on the device monitoring his vital signs as his father walked away from them. He was almost afraid of any news about Virgil or his mom, it'd been such a long time since they were last told anything. The room was solemnly silent except for Alan's little giggles as he obliviously attempted to play with his brothers._

 _"_ _I'll have him a bit," Scott offered to John as Alan wriggled in his grasp. John passed him over, taking care not to hurt his older brother in any way. Alan crawled up on Scott's chest and threw his arms around his neck. He settled quietly there in the comfort of big brother's warm embrace with his head on Scott's shoulder. His father slipped back in to the room._

 _"_ _Well?" Grandma Tracy prompted._

 _Jeff sat back next to Scott's side, "There's been a couple of complications in Virgil's surgery". Scott's heart rate jumped on the monitor with his alarm. His father comfortingly placed his hand on Scott's shoulder trying to reassure him. "He was hurt quite badly but they're doing everything they can to help him." Scott nodded his understanding but he could tell there was something his father was still holding back._

 _'_ _Lucy?' Grandma tried to mouth so the boys didn't notice, Scott and John did. They looked to their father for his response. Tears welled up in Jeff's eyes, he couldn't hold them back and they rolled silently down his cheeks. Scott's heart rate jumped on the monitor again._

 _"_ _She's not doing so good," he barely whispered._

Alan's tears overflowed and he rubbed his eyes quickly. Gordon put his arm around his little brother as he held back tears of his own. Scott could see that John and Virgil's eyes glistened too and his own vision blurred slightly as a tear escaped down his face. He brushed it from his cheek.

"Your mother fought hard," Grandma Tracy's voice sounded from the doorway making the five brothers glance up at her, "her injuries were just too severe." Lady Penelope stood just behind her shoulder looking sadly at the boys. Sherbet wriggled from her grasp with the familiar smell of the Tracy family and bounded up to Alan, licking the tears ferociously from his face. The boys couldn't help but smile a little as Alan got Sherbet under control.


	7. Grandma

7\. Grandma.

Grandma Tracy sat in the elegant tea room with Lady Penelope and heaved a deep sigh.

"You seem distracted," Lady Penelope commented with a hint of concern for her guest.

"I'm worried about those boys," Grandma admitted. "Their last rescue was… emotional for them."

"The avalanche?" Lady Penelope ventured. She was aware that Mrs Tracy had been lost to the family whilst on the skiing trip in their youth.

Grandma nodded in reply and sipped at her fancy tea cup. "Jeff always managed to keep them together somehow, but since he's been gone they seem to drift further apart each year."

"I see," Lady Penelope said. "Perhaps we need to do something to cheer the boys up a bit then?"

Grandma smiled at the suggestion, "What did you have in mind?"

"A little surprise ought to do the trick," Lady Penelope answered. She summoned the waiter for their bill. Soon they were outside where Parker was waiting with the door to FAB1 open ready for them to climb in.

"'Ome? M'lady?" Parker queried in his usual way.

"Home, Parker," Lady Penelope agreed, "and then on to Tracy Island, we're picking up Lilian."

"Yes, M'lady." Parker acknowledged and headed for Creighton-Ward Mansion.

When they were ready to head for Tracy Island, Parker converted FAB1 in to it's flying form and they jetted off to the Pacific paradise. Parker landed smoothly on the tarmac outside Thunderbird 2's hanger despite Sherbet yapping at him the whole journey and they all made their way in to the Tracy house. Lilian and Parker stayed in the kitchen to prepare. Grandma Tracy looked around the empty house. There was usually at least one of the boys knocking around. Lady Penelope picked up the white flower on the piano and smelled it's rich bouquet.

"Virgil," Grandma Tracy explained and Lady Penelope carefully replaced the delicate flower. They listened quietly and realised they could hear someone speaking from the rooms upstairs. They followed the sound and reached Jeff's doorway, where Grandma Tracy was heartened to see her boys all sat together. They were talking about Lucy and the events that had taken her daughter-in-law and husband away from them. She smiled a bitter-sweet smile, glad they had finally spoken it out loud. She saw as Scott struggled to talk about Lucy's passing with his brothers and interceded for him. After Alan had gotten Sherbet under control she leant on the dresser next to Scott.

"We waited hours for news on the results of the surgeries," she began telling them. "Eventually a doctor came to tell your father that Lucy hadn't survived. She'd suffered too much internal bleeding from broken ribs."

She brushed the tear from Scott's cheek. She knew he felt guilty that he hadn't known how badly hurt she was, but it wasn't his fault. She knew Lucy had done her best not to worry her boys and be strong for them.

 _Grandma Tracy cradled Alan as he slept in her arms. Poor thing was blissfully unaware of the chaos that surrounded him. Gordon sat on Scott's bed next to him as they hugged each other. Jeff sat with John on the arm of his chair, one arm wrapped around his son as John lay his head on his father's shoulder. They'd all become too exhausted to cry anymore. Grandma Tracy prayed as hard as she could that Virgil would pull through, that someone, somewhere would keep watch on him and help him be safe. She didn't think they could cope with anymore loss._

 _Finally the surgeon opened the door in the room and the Tracy's waited silently fearful of what they might hear next._

 _"_ _Mr. Tracy?" she asked._

 _Jeff was almost afraid to know, the slightest movement of his head somewhat resembled a nod. Grandma was almost sure her racing heart would wake Alan as he lay curled up on her lap. The surgeon smiled pleasantly, "He's in recovery."_

 _Her prayers were answered, and the tension in the room gave way to a small blessing of joy._

 _"_ _I want to see him," Jeff said immediately. Normally the hospital staff would not have allowed it, but they knew what this family had been through over the last several hours. The surgeon nodded but declared that just one person would be admitted. Grandma Tracy nodded her approval for Jeff to go see his son, John and Scott protested that they wanted to go with him but Grandma told them that Virgil was going to need lots of time to heal and they would see him soon enough. Although she had to admit part of her wanted to go and check it wasn't just a dream, he really was going to be okay. She encouraged the boys to sleep, they didn't need much in their exhausted state._

 _In the early morning the nurses discharged Scott and set him up with a pair of crutches to help him move around. The nurse looked at the family kindly, "Shall we go see your brother now?"_

 _Gordon clasped her outstretched hand eagerly and the others weren't far behind him. She took them up a few floors in the lift and led them to Virgil's room where their father was sat beside his bed, just as he had done for Scott. They all sat around Virgil's bed and waited for him to wake up._

"After the funerals, your father sold the ranch in Kansas and brought you to live here." Grandma Tracy indicated the building they were all gathered in. "He flew in the best physiotherapists to help you boys recover," she explained to Virgil and Scott. "I think that's when he first started thinking about International Rescue. It hit him hard losing Lucy the way you did."

Scott considered Alan again for a moment and walking over to him said, "She'd be so proud of you, Alan." Scott leant down and pulled his littlest brother up in to a hug. Alan wrapped his arms around Scott.

"She'd be proud of you all," Grandma Tracy added.

"Aww, Group Hug!" Gordon declared and he and Virgil wrapped themselves around Scott and Alan.

"Er, I don't really do hugs," John protested waving his arms to ward them off.

Virgil and Gordon weren't about to let him get away with that and they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him in to the brotherly embrace. Joined shortly by Grandma Tracy and Lady Penelope when they waved her over. Even John had to admit it felt nice… for like a second. John pulled away and brushed his shirt straight.

"Well, that's enough of that," he stated and the others smiled as they let go of each other.

"Who's up for some grub then?" Grandma Tracy announced. The brothers all blanched and looked anxiously at each other.

"My chef!" Lady Penelope piped up from behind her. The boys all sighed with relief.

As they all sat round the table eating together it was obvious to Alan that the air had been cleansed. This year hadn't been a lonely day in solitude, they had spent it together as brothers. He hoped that that's what his mother would have wanted them to do and smiled satisfactorily before digging in to the feast Lady P had put on for them.

END.


	8. Not quite

Virgil was grateful for his bed, it had been an emotional day for them all recalling the last trip they had spent with their mother. He slept deeply, but somewhat restlessly. His dreams were focused on her and he saw her fair blonde figure more clearly than he'd remembered for years. He was ten years old and had just jumped off the ski lift with her. His father and Gordon headed off to their slopes and Scott raced ahead to the next ski lift with Grandpa Tracy in tow. His mother was distracted by talking to their father before she was ready to join them on the next stint of the lift. Virgil's brown eyes watched as a man disembarked the ski lift, only he was coming down the mountain and not up it. The man was wearing cold weather gear but was hardly dressed for skiing. He didn't look like any official Virgil had seen at the resort and he regarded the stranger with puzzlement. His face was unclear to Virgil, he didn't quite remember the features. As the man came close to passing Virgil he looked directly down at him and put his finger to his lips.

"Shh."

Virgil woke with a start, breathing heavily.


End file.
